


"You're Supposed To Be Dead!"

by SlasherWife



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherWife/pseuds/SlasherWife
Summary: Ghostface almost had a perfect trial, but much to his annoyance Yui got saved again. Worried that she would find the hatch before him, he goes out to look for her, but that didn't end the way that either of them had expected.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Yui Kimura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	"You're Supposed To Be Dead!"

Ghostface walked through Mother's Dwelling in the Red Forest, still trying to find the last survivor. Two were dead, Yui was on the hook right now and he just had to find Meg. But it was impossible, she was too immersed and he found no trace of her anywhere on the map.  
"Stupid big fucking maps," he scoffed to himself as he made his way back to the hook with the strong feeling that Yui had just been saved.  
His feeling turned out to be correct, as Meg practically ran into his arms. Luckily for him, she had already been previously injured, so it was an easy kill. Now all he had to do was find Yui again, which annoyed him. She was supposed to be dead. If he had found Meg before she got the save, he would have had a sweet victory right now. But instead he had to look out for that cocky girl again. He still didn't know if he should like or dislike her. Out of all the survivors he faced, she was the one that did the most backtalking. In some way it was always funny to him how she tried to get her life spared by being funny. But he couldn't deny that he didn't love her humor. He shook those thoughts about her aside and continued to made his way across the map with a fast pace, hoping to find Yui before she could find the hatch. As he walked past the Mother's Dwelling, he heard a slight whimper coming from inside. Danny smirked. She had messed up and probably didn't even know it yet because he was hiding his terror radius with his Night Shroud.  
Carefully he neared the building, trying to avoid any noise. The whimper didn't seem to come from upstairs, so she had to be hiding on the ground floor. When he looked into the small room with another exit, he found Yui crouching in the corner. He stood still in the doorway, just enjoying the shocked expression on her face that he had found her already.  
"You're supposed to be dead!" The masked figure in the doorway scoffed.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Despite the pain in her shoulder, she chuckled at him.  
He rolled his eyes at her, even though she couldn't see it. "Did you have some fucking pact with Meg that she'd save you? She almost ruined my perfect match with her stupid save."  
Yui actually laughed at him. "Oooh, what a pity, did the poor killer have to walk a few more meters to get his so called perfect game?" She asked him in a mocking tone.  
All Danny could do was scoff again, while he wiping off the old blood from his knife. "You really wanna die today, huh?"  
He slowly made his way towards her. She was still crouching in the corner of the room, resting against the wall. He towered over her, ruining any hopes of a possible escape.  
"You really wanna have some conversations before you kill me, huh?" She mocked him again. "Do the other killers not want to talk to your selfish ass?"  
He growled at her. "Shut up you cocky bitch."  
Much to his surprise, Yui smiled at him. He had never called her that to her face before, only thought it many many times.  
"You really think I'm gonna do that?"  
Danny crouched down to her level. "Oh yeah. You definitely are when I'm going to put my knife in you and gut you like a fish."  
Yui raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why don't you finally do it then? Are you too scared to lose the only person that ever talks to you?"  
Her response earned her another angry growl from the killer who punched his knife into the wall, just inches away from her head. The cornered survivor barely flinched, surprising him even more.  
"I enjoy playing with my food." He removed his knife from the wall again and held it tight in his hand.  
"Don't you think that it's kind of pathetic that you have to try to intimidate me with your little knife because you as a literal killer aren't scaring me enough?"  
Danny's immediate reaction was to take his knife to her throat. Not enough to kill her, just enough to draw a tiny bit of blood. He didn't say anything, just looked at her. And so did Yui. There was complete silence from both of them, except for the occasional whimper from Yui because of her stab wounds. For a few minutes, they just stared at each other, Ghostface sometimes moved his knife around near her face, but didn't actually hurt her further in any kind of way.  
Yui finally broke the silence. "Guess that really upset you. I wouldn't have thought that."  
"Shut your fucking mouth," he responded quickly, the anger visible in his voice.  
"What if I don't?"  
"Then…" He took a short break and thought about if he should actually go through with his little fantasy. "You could put that mouth to some other use."  
Yui gulped. "You can't be fuckin' serious." They have had a few flirty moments in the past, but it had never been anything too sexual.  
"I fuckin' am." He was the one mocking for once. "Or I could slice your throat right now, your choice."  
Suddenly, all of her backtalking was gone. "Thought so," Danny added and smirked to himself. "No matter which option you would have preferred, you aren't the one making the choices here, baby," He cooed in her ear with his deep, raspy voice.  
All she could do was stare at him. She didn't know if she wanted this. Every time they talked, she enjoyed it somehow, even if she ended up dying. But this… This was different. Neither of them said anything, which seemed to be the sign for Danny to stand up, push his cloak to the side and undo his pants. Yui took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what was about to happen. But she didn't have much time to prepare because everything happened faster than she could think and before she realized it, her lips were carefully parted by the tip of a knife, before Danny shoved his semi hard member into her mouth.  
He started with a pretty rough pace and it took her many thrusts to get used to it. She was trying her best not to choke, but her eyes started watering. Danny didn't care about the choking and continued to shove his dick down her throat, but he softly brushed over her hair a few times.  
"That's a good girl," he whispered.  
In some messed up way, Yui was slowly starting to enjoy this. It had been what felt like an eternity since her last sexual experiences before she got to the Entitiy's realm. Ever since she got here, she hadn't cared that much about it. But the more time she spent sucking his dick, the more she realized how badly he wanted him. His sized seemed just perfect for her and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her. She gathered all he courage and stopped his fast thrusts with her hand before asking him the question that had been on her mind for the last minutes.  
"Please fuck me." It didn't sound like a question, more like a request.  
Danny had been a bit confused by the sudden stop at first, but her request made him chuckle. "You're really that much of a needy bitch, huh? Isn't my cock inside your mouth enough for you?"  
All Yui could do was whimper and she didn't know if it was coming from lust or the pain from her wounds.  
"Well, I'm feeling generous today," Danny paused for a moment. "Lay down." His tone was strict and she could hear the arousal in his voice as she followed his request.  
He crouched down to her level and used his knife to slice apart her pants and panties, shoving the leftover pieces of fabric to the side and smiled to himself when he looked at the half naked girl laying in front of him. He got on his knees, put the hand with the knife next to her head, and used his free hand to position himself in front of her entrance. Without any warning, he slipped inside of her and continued with his previous fast and rough trusts.  
"Fuck, you're tight." His voice was deeper than usual. "But so fucking wet. Soo wet for me." It sounded more like he was talking to himself instead of her.  
Yui was hit with a wave of emotions. She had went so long without any intimate contact and hadn't realized how much she needed and missed it. Even though her body was still in immense pain, this felt perfect to her and she was completely lost in the moment. It felt too good to worry about any pain.  
Danny was also feeling better than ever. Same for him, it had been too long for him to remember the last time he had sex. The knowledge that he was going to kill her after his made him feel even better and let him enjoy this moment more than he already did.  
"I can't believe you just begged me for my cock," Danny huffed between his thrusts. "I knew you were a bitch from the beginning, but such a needy slut?"  
"But now-" He tried to catch his breath, slowing down his pace for a few moments. "Now you're my slut. Got that?"  
All Yui could do was mumble something under her breath, which wasn't a clear response to Danny.  
He slapped her face. "Did you fucking get that?"  
"Y-Yes." Her response sounded shaky.  
He slapped her again, grinning under his mask when he saw the red mark on her cheek. "Then what are you?"  
"Your slut."  
"Good girl," he said and paced up his speed again.  
She was ashamed to admit it, but the slapping had turned her on more than she wanted to. With his thrusts being faster, she felt herself coming closer to the edge.  
"I'm-" She didn't have the chance to say anything else before her orgasm took over.  
That seemed to be the final straw for Danny as he came just seconds after her with a quiet grunt. After a few moments of both of them catching their breaths again, Danny pulled out and got up to put his clothes back on. Yui on the other hand was still laying on the floor, without any kind of movement, while Danny's cum slowly started to drip out of her.  
The killer looked at the helpless girl on the ground and scuffed. "Always acting so tough, but that completely broke you."  
"Shut up," she quietly mumbled.  
"You know we're not done here, right?"  
She didn't have the energy to talk, so she gave him a confused and exhausted look.  
"The trial isn't over yet, princess." He wished she could see him smirk at her. "It's not over until I get your beautiful, naked and ruined body up on a hook outside of the house."  
He tilted his head, waiting for a reaction. But there was none, as she seemed to be struggling to keep her eyes open.  
"Oh come on. Really? You can loop me for the entire fucking match, but after a quick fuck you're unresponsive?" Danny seriously couldn't believe his eyes. She always acted so tough, but right now she seemed completely broken.  
Yui mumbled something, but he had no idea what she tried to say. He simply looked at her blood and cum soaked body, the messy hair, her puffy lips, and pale skin. She kept her eyes closed and rolled her head to the side, using her hand as some kind of pillow to not lay directly on the hard wooden floor.  
Danny let out a deep sigh. It seemed like he absolutely destroyed her, which brought a smile to his face and he couldn't wait to tease her about it in future matches. But killing a survivor that already seemed dead wasn't fun to him. Especially if it was her. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much he enjoyed her backtalking. No matter how bad his trials sometimes went, when she was in it, it was always okay to him. Every single time he had carried her to a hook, she used all her strength to wiggle out of his grip. Carrying her to a hook, without her wiggling just didn't feel right to him. He couldn't enjoy his kill in that way.  
As he watched her doze off, he got an idea. He knew he'd probably regret it later, especially when Yui would realize what he had done, but he didn't care about that now. At least she would have something to tease him about, if he was going to be teasing her for basically being dead after getting fucked. He slowly picked up the almost unresponsive girl, trying to make sure not to wake her up. He got worried when he felt her moving, but all she did was hold on tighter to him, without even opening her eyes. She seemed completely out of it. Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. He started walking out the door, throughout the map, listening out for a specific sound. And he heard it exactly where he assumed it to be, at the killer shack. He entered it, softly placed down her body on the hatch, before sneaking out of the shack and activating Night Shroud again. He found a spot right outside the shack where the wooden planks were bent enough to look inside. That's where he sat down and watched the sleeping girl. After a while, he had no idea how much time had passed, he saw her slowly starting to move and sit up. She looked around in confusion, but couldn't see him anywhere. Danny saw a slight smile on her face before she disappeared through the hatch. This had to be the most gentleman-like thing he had ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in ages and pretty much my first smut ever. Any kind of feedback is highly appreciated. <3  
> Also, if you find any mistakes please let me know! English isn't my first language and I'm still trying to improve.


End file.
